Birthday Wish
by Draka Dark
Summary: Its Rika's birthday and she can't wait to spend it with her special someone. oneshot RikaTerada


Author notes  
  
All right everybody. For everyone that reads CCS you know that Rika and Terada are secretly in love. And how I haven't seen any fic's out there about those two, am going to write one.  
  
""=speech and noises  
  
:: ::=thoughts  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Birthday Wish  
  
  
  
It was a nice summer day. Sakura and her friends at school were over at Rika's for her birthday party. "Come on Rika it's time to blow out the candles." yelled her mother. Rika and all her friends hurried back into the house. The cake was white with green frosting. A unusual set of colors for a birthday cake, but she had asked if they could decorate it that way.  
  
Everyone started singing as she stood in front of the cake. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rika, happy birthday to you." She blow out the candles as she made her wish. She hoped that her would come true. Everyone applauded as she screamed. "Hurry"  
  
Rika's mother now announced that it was time to open her present. First her family members and close friends of the family gave her there presents. Then it was her friends turn. Tomoyo gave her a white dress. It had little bows on the bottom, on the hem, back and on the shoulders. Each bow had a daisy on it. Then it was Chiharu and Yamazaki's turn. Chiharu gave her a charm. It was a green stone held by a sliver chain. Yamazaki gave her a matching bracelet and earnings. Naoko gave her a book on ghosts and other scary things.  
  
Last was Sakura, she gave her teddy bear. It was a tie-dy bear. It was blue, and green mixed together. Around the neck was a white ribbon tied in a bow on the back. When everyone was done giving her presents Tomoyo asked. "Rika why don't you run up stairs and try on the dress? I want to see if it fits." "Alright, It will only be a second." She grabbed the dress and headed up stairs.  
  
Everyone waited restless for her return. Rika came down the steps. Everyone applauded and said she looked adorable. She hoped so how she was going to see someone later that day. Chiharu asked her to put on the set of jewelry she and Yamazaki gave her. They went perfectly and when Sakura handed her the teddy bear, it look even more perfect. Tomoyo was so happy she decided to bring her video camera to the party. She would have been really upset if she didn't catch this on tape.  
  
Once the cake was done everyone started saying there good byes. Rika thanked each of her friends for there wonderful present. Once they were all gone, she went into the kitchen and started making a picnic basket. She placed two small sandwiches, a container with something to drink and two slices of cake. When she was done she told her mom. "Mother am going to the park. Is that all right." "Yes dear, that fine. Just don't came home too late." "All right" Was Rika's reply.  
  
She was thankful that she was able to convince her mother to do the party early. It had ended at noon. Which lift her plenty of time for her picnic. As she was about to leave she remembered the teddy bear. She grabbed it and placed it in her basket. ::Now am ready:: she thought as she walked out of the house.  
  
She headed down to Penguin Park. She was going to meet her dear at King Penguin. She started to run as she remembered that she was going to be late. Once she got to her destination, she gasped for air and spoke out load. "Am so glad I made it on time" A voice form behind responded to her. "But only just" Rika turned around at the sound of the voice. Terada was standing right behind her. She blushed at him and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Now were should we have our picnic." Asked Terada. "I know were suppose to keep this a secret so I know a good spot." Rika said as she grabed his arm and lead him to a small forest. "And were would that be my dear." Asked Terada with a smirk. "It's in the forest" Was Rika's response. "The forest, where?" Asked Terada. "There's a small clearing next to a big tree. It's not far in."  
  
When the reached the clearing they set up the blanket and Rika started getting the food out. "You know one day your going to be a good wife." Said Terada as he blushed and smiled "Thank you" Was all Rika could say as her face turned tomato red. They eat in silence enjoying each others presence. "You Know I never got to tell you how beautiful you look in that dress." Rika blushed so hard you'd think she couldn't breath. "Tomoyo made it for me and Chiharu and Yamazaki gave me the jewelry." He smiled at her. He could imagine how much time Tomoyo spent making that dress.  
  
When they were done eating, Rika packed everything up into the basket. When she was done strong hands came around her waist. In that one second she was know sitting on Terada's lap resting her head on his chest. As he held her to him. He whispered into her ear. "Thank you so much for the picnic. It was wonderful." Rika looked up at him and said. "Am glad you like it." Then she went back to resting her head on his chest.  
  
They both fell asleep in each others arms. As they rested under the tree. A small breeze flowing through the trees making them shush side to side. Making the leaves and blossom dance in the air. Terada was the first one up. He held in his arms is love. He gently kissed her on her forehead as she woke. "Mmmmmmmm. I had the most wonderful dream." Was the first things out of her mouth. "So did I" Was his response. They rose to there feet and started to leave. In one had Rika held the basket and the bear in the other she held Terada.  
  
He walked all the way to her house, but they stayed hidden from view of eyes. They smiled at each other and as Rika was about to go in. "Oh, I almost for got." He bent his head down and kissed her on the lips. "Happy birthday" And with that they said there good byes.  
  
Rika now lays in her room thinking of the days events, but one event is the clearest of all. When Terada had kissed her on her lips. As she fell asleep thinking at that moment She whispered a think you to know one. "Thank for granting me my wish." With that she doused off into sleep.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Authors notes.  
  
I hope you all like my little fic. Isn't adorable. I just think these two are made for each other. Well I have one request from everyone. Please R&R. I don't care if you flame me or not. Oh! Say good bye to everyone Rika and Terada.  
  
Terada and Rika: Good Bye  
  
^.^ 


End file.
